


Team Simon

by cicia3



Series: Ficlet casuali scritte su prompt casuali. Yay. [5]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Bad Puns, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Italiano | Italian, One Night Stands, Romance, Twilight References, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicia3/pseuds/cicia3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon aveva conosciuto Isabelle una sera di Maggio durante una festa schifosa organizzata da un tipo bizzarro di cui lui non ricordava il nome, ma solo vagamente il fatto che fosse orientale. Non era colpa di Simon, però, se la serata era iniziata in modo molto confuso; la colpa era proprio di Isabelle.</p>
<p>[Scritta sul prompt one night stand and falling pregnant!AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Simon

 

Simon si stirò sul letto, allungandosi fino a che i piedi non uscirono fuori e i pugni chiusi toccarono il muro. C'era un rumore, pressante e lontano, che lo disturbava, ma lui aveva intenzione di restarsene a rotolarsi sul letto. Ok, non era proprio un letto, più che altro un materasso appoggiato sul pavimento, ma che poteva farci?

«Kyleeeeee» mugugnò, schiacciando la faccia sul cuscino. «Kyle, puoi andare a vedere...?»

Kyle non rispose e il rumore si fece sempre più molesto. Dannato coinquilino (che gli faceva il favore di ospitarlo nel suo dannato appartamento dopo che la mamma di Simon l'aveva buttato fuori casa, ma questa era un'altra storia).

Simon si tirò su grattandosi la pancia, la t-shirt (con stampato un pulcino e la scritta Chicken Power) che si era sollevata a scoprirgli la pelle. Si alzò dal letto come uno zombie, dirigendosi verso la porta perché aveva più o meno identificato il rumore molesto come un bussare. Non vedeva bene dove stava andando; non aveva dormito quasi nulla visto che il turno al ristorante era durato fino alle due e sì, dai, facciamo sforare il lavapiatti, tanto chissene importa? Senza contare che aveva la schiena rotta perché gli altri suoi capi (quelli del primo lavoro che terminava il pomeriggio) credevano che fattorino equivalesse a schiavetto egizio trasportatore di mobili di casa...

«Arrivo, arrivo» bofonchiò Simon, ma chi stava fuori dalla porta fu più veloce e, con un calcio bene assestato, la buttò giù.

Simon fece in tempo a intravedere uno stivale con il tacco a spillo e a pensare 'wow, sa davvero fare tutto anche con quelle scarpe', poi una ragazza mozzafiato entrò come un fulmine, prendendolo per la maglietta.

«Tu» soffiò lei, i capelli neri che le ricadevano sul naso, «hai combinato un bel guaio.»

Simon sbatté le palpebre. Quella era la ragazza più bella che l'avesse mai avvicinato, la più bella che avesse mai visto e probabilmente la più bella dell'universo. Emanava un profumo dolce che gli rendeva le ginocchia di cera.

«Spero che tu abbia idea di chi io sia» soffiò lei.

Certo che ne aveva idea. «E come si fa a dimenticarti?» balbettò Simon.

«Perfetto, perché ora mi dovrai sposare.»

 

 

Simon aveva conosciuto Isabelle una sera di Maggio durante una festa schifosa organizzata da un tipo bizzarro di cui lui non ricordava il nome, ma solo vagamente il fatto che fosse orientale. Non era colpa di Simon, però, se la serata era iniziata in modo molto confuso; la colpa era proprio di Isabelle.

Lui era seduto sullo spigolo di una panca scomodissima, le luci magicamente stroboscopiche per essere quelle di un appartamento e la gente sudata che si dimenava e premeva il corpo contro il primo che capitava. Clary, in quel momento, stava giusto strusciandosi contro un tipo con la faccia da scemo vestito tutto di nero come una specie di motociclista dandy; dunque a Simon non era rimasta altra opzione che fissarli da un angolo, sperando di riuscire a incenerirli con lo sguardo.

D'improvviso, una mano dalle dita affusolate strette intorno a un bicchiere era entrata nel suo campo visivo.

«Bevi qualcosa o preferisci restare lì a scavare buche con la forza del pensiero?» disse Isabelle – solo che allora Simon non sapeva che fosse Isabelle, ma in un certo senso lo sapeva, perché lei aveva le labbra rosse e il corpo stretto in un completo di pelle che, invece che farla sembrare una tipa poco raccomandabile, la rendeva una specie di fata metallara. O una di quelle protagoniste fighe degli anime che riescono a spaccarti la faccia pur indossando tacchi a spillo.

Simon rimase intontito per qualche secondo a guardarla mentre la sua bocca rossa si stendeva in un sorriso placido.

«Posso sedermi?» chiese Isabelle, accomodandogli accanto sull'angolo della panca senza aspettare il permesso. Schiaffò il bicchiere tra le mani di Simon (che erano incrociate vicino al cavallo dei suoi pantaloni, quindi, _uh_ ) e aggiunse: «Questa festa è noiosissima. Movimentiamo un po' le cose?»

Simon avrebbe potuto rispondere il mille modi diversi. Era uno sempre con la battuta pronta, in fondo, e poi avrebbe potuto chiederle cosa ci fosse in quel drink e se dentro non ci avesse sciolto qualche droga per mandarlo K.O. e approfittarsi di lui (beh, poteva succedere, no?). Invece disse solo '????', o il suono che rende tale rappresentazione grafica.

Ma in fondo doveva essere dotato di un qualche fascino particolare, come aveva sempre ritenuto, perché lei gli puntò l'indice smaltato conto il petto, tracciando piccoli cerchi, molto lentamente. «Bella maglia» disse, ridacchiando.

Simon abbassò il naso osservando la propria t-shirt sulla quale era stampata la scritta 'TEAM EDWARD'. «Che ci posso fare, i vampiri hanno il loro fascino. Non dirmi che tu sei Team Jackob...?»

«Io sono Team... qual è il tuo nome?»

«Simon.»

«Sono Team Simon» sorrise lei, malandrina, e, oh, perfetto, Simon aveva già iniziato a veder ruotare tanti cuoricini nell'aria. Per darsi una calmata bevve il drink tutto d'un sorso, guadagnandosi un'occhiata stupita e compiaciuta.

«Ho bisogno di qualcuno, Simon» sussurrò Isabelle, avvicinandosi, «qualcuno con cui passare la notte. Ne ho bisogno.»

Simon la guardò. Era seria, adesso e i suoi occhi erano leggermente piegati in giù sugli angoli esterni, e Simon pensò che le sue sopracciglia folte e nere non erano fatte per pesare così su quegli occhi.

«Qualcuno che non mi dia problemi. Questo non significa che mi vada bene chiunque. Voglio una brava persona, Simon, e tu...» Cercò qualcosa sul suo viso, e Simon si chiese cosa fosse e se lo avesse trovato. «E tu mi sembri un bravo ragazzo. Vuoi...?»

«Oh?» disse Simon, più intontito che mai, e poi capì _davvero_ cosa Isabelle gli stesse chiedendo e nella sua testa fu un susseguirsi di 'eh? Che? Io? Proprio io? Con una come te? Ma sei sicura?'.

Alla fine disse: «Sì».

Un momento dopo si stavano baciando e fu molto, molto strano, perché il bacio era tiepido e... facile e dolce, molto diverso dal bacio scambiato tra due sconosciuti una sera a una festa schifosa.

Isabelle sussurrò il proprio nome sulle labbra di Simon e poi lo trascinò con una forza sorprendente (non tanto sorprendente, ormai Simon aveva iniziato a capirla) verso una stanza chiusa. Aprì la porta con una forcina che si tolse dai capelli, girandosi per lanciare a Simon un sorriso smagliante, e a quel punto lui aveva già perso i contatti col pianeta Terra.

Isabelle lo spinse sul letto con una mano e poi gli si arrampicò sopra, muovendosi come un gatto. Gli tolse gli occhiali dal naso e gli sistemò le mani sulle sue cosce, e Simon accarezzò piano il tessuto delle calze a rete.

Isabelle inarcò appena la schiena. «Allora, vampiro... vediamo se ti piace mordere.»

E Simon pensò 'Dio, questa ragazza potrei amarla'.

 

 

Non si erano più visti, dopo. Quando Simon si era svegliato, si era ritrovato nella stanza da solo, il proprietario di casa che gli dava colpetti col manico di una scopa per 'controllare di non avere un cadavere sul letto. Sai quant'è difficile mandare via la puzza?'.

Non si erano visti fino ad ora, ovviamente.

Isabelle aveva l'espressione decisa incrinata da qualcosa di furibondo e fragile insieme. Questo mise Simon in allarme più di quanto non avrebbe dovuto.

«Senti, Iz, sei una donna formidabile, davvero, e sono sicuro che chiunque vorrebbe sposarti. Ma perché dovrei farlo? Insomma, così? E proprio io? E come- come accidenti hai fatto a trovarmi?»

«Ho i miei metodi» disse lei, sbrigativa, e di questo Simon non ne dubitava.

Stava per aggiungere qualcosa ma poi si rese conto che Isabelle si teneva una mano sul ventre e...? E allora chiuse la bocca con un _clagh_.

«Sono...» balbettò lei.

«... Oh.»

A quel punto, in sincronia, si misero entrambi le mani nei capelli.

«Sono troppo giovane per questo, volevo solo divertirmi, e tu sei tanto carino, ma-»

«Io non ho nemmeno una casa, sono ospite in questa fogna di appartamento, ho due lavori con una paga misera-»

«Che farò, che penserà la mia famiglia? E Alec? Dio, non potrò divertirmi mai più e invece volevo qualcosa senza impegno-»

«E mia madre non mi parla! E tu sei davvero stupenda, davvero davvero stupenda e...»

«Anche tu sei stupendo!» disse lei, allargando le braccia, esasperata. «Che vogliamo fare?»

Si guardarono. Erano giovani, entrambi, e di sicuro erano pieni di problemi e forse non proprio esattamente perfetti l'uno per l'altra.

… Ma chi lo era, in fondo?

Simon allungò d'istinto la mano e accarezzò la testa di lei. Isabelle si lasciò toccare, asciugandosi gli occhi umidi con una dignità tutta sua.

«Faremo in modo che vada tutto bene» disse Simon, annuendo, e in quel momento sentì che parlava davvero – che lo voleva davvero.

Isabelle lo fissò in silenzio e poi i suoi occhi grandi e scuri scivolarono sulla sua maglietta. «...Bella t-shirt» disse.

E Simon sorrise, abbracciandola.

 


End file.
